


Karunagi's Long Awaited Wedding

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer : Yuusei MatsuiNews report of our favourite couple holding their wedding. A sweet love declarationWARNING This is very short





	Karunagi's Long Awaited Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a fanart

 

Supported by all their family, friends and shippers finally karunagi hold their wedding.

Nagisa looks lovely in a wedding gown prepared by his mother full of love while Karma wear white tuxedo.

"I don't care even if the whole world against us. You are the one and only love in my life. The person I want to spent my whole life with" state Karma as he gaze lovingly at Nagisa.

"Its all started from a mere admiration. I don't even realised since when that admiration turned into something else. By the time I realised, I want to stay by your side standing on the same stage and become your strength" said Nagisa while gazing at Karma with love.

As you can see its a grand and wonderful wedding. All family, friends and shippers present to give their blessing to the happy couple.

 

Runa Hikari reporting from Kunugi church.


End file.
